


Bloodied Lip

by Saber_Sloth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Broken Horns Leads to lost of flirting, Bull probably realizes it's there beacuse Ben Hassrath, Can it be called a Love Triangle if only one person is aware of it?, F/M, Silly spy - Not doing anything because that's what the Lady wants...sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saber_Sloth/pseuds/Saber_Sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katari Adaar and her feelings on Feelings. Blackwall. Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Lip

—

 

It wasn't until someone mentioned something about them that she even thought to look—at lot had happened between yesterday (her yesterday, and not everyone else's), the sky splitting apart, spewing demons. Her interrogation and subsequent time as a prisoner, her mark giving her a place in this fledgling Inquisition, then nodding and smiling when everyone started calling her 'Herald of Andraste'.

Despite what people have said about her in the past she wasn't stupid, she knew that if she denied anything to the masses then moral would take an even more horrible nose dive off a cliff—she did realize that people needed an anchor, something to tether themselves to in trying times. And is that had to be her—then so be it.

If they wanted her to be their strength, their pillar she would let them—and she'd learn to deal with it. She had always been good at learning how to deal with unpleasantness.

But it hadn't been until someone mentioned, it - them, did she really take the time to stop, take a breath and look.

She knew the humans in Haven had been staring and pointing because—hello taller than your tallest man, qunari mage walking around the village, where they claimed she was the voice of the Maker's bride—she knew she was in for even more rude staring and pointing, but it hadn't been until that kid asking about her horns and — _'did they just fall off?'_ —for her to find a mirror to confirm what she felt when she reached up for them.

She had had nice graceful, dainty - for a qunari - horns.

Now though...they were both broken, one was longer than the other. Where the gentle curve in her horn had been now they was only rough and broken it almost looked like they could crumble—and it was too late now to do something about them. Everyone had already seen her broken horns.

She thought it must have been whatever had happened to her at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the explosion, walking out of the fade—either one could be the cause.

With a sigh she bottled that up too, it wasn't like these humans, elves and dwarfs would understand her emotions concerning her horns—they didn't have them, and besides there was no one, no one she could confide in as their _Blessed_  Herald of Andraste.

 

—

 

She thought that it was in part to compensate for her horns—because she still keenly felt their lack, and in part that she usually did it before. Flirting. It was like fishing, she had to be patient, see if someone would bite and hope that she didn't break them it they did.

But when a dark and handsome human warrior—Grey Warden—had accepted her offer to join the inquisition because she flirted with him...well that was just flattering.

 

—

 

Her parents had an affair, and didn't realized that she had been conceived until it was almost too late for them to run from the Quin. 

Her parents had told her horror stories about the Qunari and what they did to mages. 

She held herself stiffly around the Qunari, Iron Bull -  _The_  Iron Bull. 

It hadn't been until he said something about them both having to watch themselves around—everything. So they didn't break anything, or anyone else.  _They_.

It took her a while to first see past the instinctive fear her parents had cultivated within her of the Qunari, and the Ben-Hassrath, and then to see past his crude humor to see him, and when she did she was just confused. Not confused, conflicted.

She'd never been considered a 'They' before.

 

—

 

She was completely convinced that everyone could see that despite how serious her relationship with Blackwall had become, that her heart longed for another.

It had been Cole sitting on her fancy Orlesian bed, the one that cost the most coin was looked plain in comparison of the other beds in the Orlesian style. When it had come out that she was still sleeping on the bed that was provided for her in her too large room in Skyhold, the nobles had been appalled.

She'd rolled her eyes. She didn't care what she slept on. It was comfortable compare the the hard earth, or her thinning bedroll. She'd 'allowed' at Josephine's insistence, that the noble pay for another bed.

When she heard that it had been Orlesian, and the most expensive one, she'd feared the worst. A gaudy gold monstrosity.

The bed, much to her relief was plain, with simple white linens. She wouldn't even have to worry about her broken horns on the headboard.

"No one can tell." Cole's voice came from the not so fancy, fancy Orlesian bed, his hands resting in his lap, "You worry. Fretting. Thoughts flitter around your mind, you taste the blood, but you can't stop worrying your lip." Cole stands, looking up at you through his blond hair. His hat tilting with him. "You don't want anyone to know. You worry that they do, but they don't."

Before She could register what he'd said, he'd slipped down the stairs, and through the door.

 

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long, _long_ time ago. During my first play through of DA:I on my Fem!Adaar. I had nothing spoiled for me when I started playing, I knew the companions, but for my first play-through before I get to know them I'm usually a horrible flirt and end up with the first one to bite. Which was Blackwall. Then one night I was going through a forum, one that was very good about marking spoilers. Until I came across this one...it had to do with Blackwall....and his character arch—his personal quest and...yeah....I couldn't stop reading, and I didn't know how to feel the next time I was playing, and to top it all off I felt like I was avoiding him for something his character hadn't DONE yet, in my play-through. 
> 
> I couldn't punish him for that so I tried to stay the course while waiting for the romance stuff with Bull to open up, (because I've heard nothing but good things) then Blackwall goes and comes to my/her quarters and then I ended up kissing him—he was giving me puppy dog eyes!—even though it said that this was the 'commit to the relationship' tag...at the time I was just conflicted. 
> 
> I thought I could keep impressing Bull, and then breakup with Blackwall when that moment came up in the game. (I ended up not doing it, those gods damned puppy dog eyes!) The entire playthrough I felt off. My Quizzy's heart torn in two. I wrote this to help with that at the time. Then I forgot about it. Then I just found it, and thought 'Why not? I'll post it.'
> 
> I don't' know if i'll add to it, I might, but most likely I wont. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review! It'll brighten my day! ♡♡♡


End file.
